Un nuevo comienzo
by Giselle12
Summary: Despues de la guerra Draco Malfoy esta acabado, pero una castaña le da algo por lo que luchar, su amor.


**Un nuevo comienzo**

Draco Malfoy supo desde el primer momento en que la vio que Hermione Granger sería su perdición, y lo comprobó cuando empezó a actuar como un cursi enamorado por culpa de esa castaña, SU castaña.

Todo comenzó después de la guerra, ante la caída del señor tenebroso todos los mortifagos fueron capturados y llevados a juicios, la familia Malfoy fue de las que corrió con más suerte, su padre no fue enviado a Azkaban pero lo pusieron en arresto domiciliario durante 5 años, al igual que le quitaron toda habilidad de realizar magia, su madre al no tener la marca tenebrosa no tenían cómo relacionarla directamente con las atrocidades del maniático de Voldemort, a pesar de presenciar y tener conocimiento de los movimientos de los mortifagos ella solo permanecía por su esposo e hijo con el constante temor de que a la más mínima cosa Voldemort los asesinaría, por estas razones y además al haber ayudado a Harry Potter a fingir su muerte ante el señor tenebroso dándole la oportunidad del elemento sorpresa y de esta forma ganar la guerra, le habían otorgado una sentencia de un año de arresto domiciliario, a él el ministro le había ordenado que debería volver a Hogwarts para terminar su formación, si volvía a desviarse por el mal camino el ministerio no sería benevolente con él, y como complemento de estas sentencias fueron despojados de la mitad de su fortuna que sería utilizada como donaciones para reponer los daños ocasionados en la guerra. Claro que esto no hubiera sido posible si el Trío de oro, héroes de guerra no hubieran declarado a su favor durante el juicio, cuando Hermione,si Hermione, porque ella no era ni sería nunca más para él una sabelotodo sangre sucia, cuando declaró a su favor el no pudo voltear a verla, ya que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y recordaba cómo había sido torturada frente a él sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, sintiendo más impotencia que nunca.

A pesar de saber que ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, no podía evitar que un sentimiento de protección estuviera en el, no después de verla en el suelo de su mansión gritando y sobre todo recordar su mirada cuando durante unos momentos sus ojos lo vieron directamente, sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas por culpa de su trastornada Tia, es cierto que antes de comenzar la guerra la detestaba y siempre se lo hizo saber de las maneras más crueles, pero esa era la educación que le habían inculcado desde que nació, sin embargo al vivir la guerra aprendió que todo lo que le habían dicho estaba mal, que la sangre era igual y que lo único de lo que le sirvió ser un sangre pura fue para desgracias, su familia estaba por los suelos, ya no tenían ese orgullo de ser mejores y sentirse por encima de todos, los Malfoy estaban acabados.

Cuando el nuevo año en Hogwarts comenzó pocos fueron los que regresaron, la guerra aun seguía muy presente en la mente de todos, dentro de los que retomaron sus estudios se encontraba el Trío de oro, Longbottom, la menor de los Weasley y Lovegood, de sus amigos de slytherin, Pansy se había ido junto con su familia a España, Theo tomó los negocios de la familia Nott ahora que su padre estaba en Azkaban por lo que no tenía tiempo de regresar a la escuela y mantener al mismo tiempo las empresas, solo Blaise regreso, no estaban muy a gusto de volver ya que todos los veían como si en cualquier momento fueran a sacar un caldero gigante y revivir a Voldemort a mitad del gran comedor, toda esa situación era bastante desagradable, cuando el banquete comenzó la nueva directora McGonagall dio un anuncio que le daría un giro a sus pensamientos

 _-Su atención por favor, me gustaría dar un pequeño anuncio, este año los premios anuales que compartirán sala común y además estarán juntos en todas la asignaturas formando equipo y dando el ejemplo de la unidad de casas son de Gryffindor la señorita Hermione Granger y de Slytherin el joven Draco Malfoy-_ cuando la directora dio el anunció al principio todos estallaron en aplausos hacia la joven, pero al mencionarlo a él, el comedor entero se sumió en un silencio sepulcral para después dar paso a incontables murmullos y miradas hostiles hacia su persona, el bullicio era tal que la profesora tuvo que utilizar un sonorus para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido y hacerlos callar, a él no le importaba lo que ellos pensaran de él, ya que su atención estaba completa y únicamente en cierta Gryffindor castaña de ojos color miel, quería saber su opinión respecto a tener que convivir con él todo su último año, y lo que vio fue como una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por su rostro mientras su mirada se conectaba con la de él, no fue mucho tiempo ya que ella apartó la vista rápidamente.

 _-Hey Draco-_ le dijo Blaise mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención.

- _¿Qué quieres?-_ Preguntó el joven hurañamente

 _-Llevo hablándote desde hace rato y parece que estás en otro mundo, de seguro me veo como un loco hablando solo-_ A pesar del tono de reproche Blaise lo miraba con suspicacia como si supiera perfectamente el motivo por el cual el joven estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _-Solo quiero ir a dormir a sido un día bastante largo-_ Blaise sonrió de manera pícara _-¿Quieres ir a dormir o quieres ir a tu nueva sala común para admirar más de cerca a Granger?-_

 _-No se de que hablas-_ Draco trataba de mantener por todos los medios su expresión neutral, si Zabini se había dado cuenta, solo significaba una cosa era demasiado obvio y estaba jodido.

 _-Draco te conozco de hace años, podrás engañar a todos menos a mi, te gusta Granger-_

 _-No me gusta, simplemente me da curiosidad-_

 _-Claro Draco y yo soy rubio, pero creo ni tu sabes lo que sientes-_ Esto fue lo último que dijo Blaise antes de seguir disfrutando del banquete que había frente a él. Por su parte el chico de ojos grises se quedó pensando en lo dicho, es cierto que Hermione no le era indiferente, en secreto admiraba el valor con el que había sobrevivido la guerra y estaba ese sentimiento de protección que siempre lo invadía cada vez que la veía, pero de eso a gustarle no sabía de dónde había sacado Blaise tal idea, simplemente era absurdo, nunca la había tratado, no sabía nada sobre ella. Al terminar el banquete y retirarse a su nueva sala común, Zabini lo agarró del brazo y lo alejó del tumulto de estudiantes y le dijo.

 _-Aprovecha las nuevas oportunidades que te da la vida-_

Después de decirle esto lo soltó y empezó a caminar hacia la sala común de Slytherin, mientras el rubio tomaba la dirección contraria hacia la que sería su nueva sala común, al llegar frente al retrato de lo que parecía una bruja del siglo pasado que observaba el bosque en el que se encontraba con cierto aire distraído que le recordó intensamente a Lovegood esta le dijo que para entrar debía esperar a la otra premio anual para que ambos quedaran de acuerdo en la contraseña que utilizarían y poder entrar.

Espero durante unos minutos, cuando escuchó al final del pasillo una serie de risas, al voltear observó al Trío dorado caminar hacia donde se encontraba y lo que vio lo dejó con una sensación extraña una mezcla de rabia y un pequeño dolor como si lo hubieran golpeado de repente y le sacaran el aire.

La comadreja pelirroja tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione mientras esta tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, en ese momento lo unico que queria era acercarse y alejar el brazo de Weasley de ella, para después romperle la cara, no sabía de dónde venía tanta furia pero el ver la sonrisa que la castaña le dedicaba a sus amigos y no a él le hizo sentir mal, entonces recordó las palabras que Blaise le había dicho en el comedor y lo entendió, estaba celoso.

Después de que la castaña y el decidirán la nueva contraseña y sus amigos se retiraron entraron a la que sería su nueva sala común, al entrar la estancia era sumamente amplia para solo dos personas, había una chimenea, sobre esta una repisa con un reloj y tres sillones frente a esta, a la izquierda un gran ventanal que les permitía observar parte del bosque prohibido, a la derecha estaban las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios del lado derecho una puerta con los colores de Gryffindor que decía Hermione Granger y frente a ella del lado izquierdo con los colores de Slytherin otra puerta con el nombre Draco Malfoy, cada habitación contaba con su propio baño, mientras estaban parados a mitad de la sala observando el lugar, Hermione se observaba claramente nerviosa, cuando juntó valor y se volvió hacia Draco.

 _-Es tarde, me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches Malfoy-_ Dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a subir las escaleras no avanzó mucho cuando escucho la voz de él a sus espaldas.

 _-Draco-_

 _-¿Disculpa?-_ Dijo la chica confundida mientras se volteaba a verlo con el ceño fruncido

- _Me gustaría que nos empezáramos a llevar mejor Hermione, vamos a convivir durante todo un año, no solo aquí, también durante las clases, creo que un gran paso sería que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres, si a tu novio no le molesta, no te pido una amistad, eso es mucho viniendo de mi parte después de actuar como un maldito infeliz durante estos años, pero almenos espero encontremos una manera de convivir sin peleas ni matarnos en el intento, tú qué dices, ¿aceptas?-_

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, había esperado de todo menos eso cuando en el comedor la profesora Minerva había dado la noticia sobre los premios anuales, después del juicio no sabia que habia sido de Draco, pero no esperaba que hubiera sufrido un cambio tan radical en su actitud, es cierto que la guerra había cambiado a todos y les había dado una nueva perspectiva de la vida, pero no quería creer que ese era el caso del gran Draco Malfoy, y ahora que estaba frente a él le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta que sus ojos grises, los cuales en secreto le gustaban, parecían diferentes reflejaban un alma que había sufrido mucho, y su antigua aura que solía rodearlo de soberbia ya no estaba, frente a ella había un hombre que la guerra destruyó, entonces entendió que si él había hecho un esfuerzo en proponerle eso y de alguna forma disculparse a su manera, ella podía aceptar con mucho gusto, la guerra le enseñó que todos merecían una nueva oportunidad y ella aceptara un nuevo comienzo con Draco Malfoy, otra cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione y que no entendía del todo es que cuando él pronunció su nombre su corazon empezo a latir con fuerza a un ritmo desenfrenado, el cual no le desagradaba, además ¿De que novio le estaba hablando Draco?.

- _Aceptare con mucho gusto tu propuesta Draco, y pienso que deberíamos empezar desde ceros así que Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hermione Granger, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-_

Draco no cabía ante su asombro, Hermione había caminado hacia él mientras le extendía una mano y le decía todo eso, pensó que la bruja jamás aceptaria sus palabras, y debía reconocer que a pesar de ser lo más parecido a una disculpa lo que le había dicho, estaba feliz del rumbo de la situación.

 _-Estaría encantado de ser tu amigo Hermione Granger-_ dijo el joven mientras tomaba la mano que la chica le ofrecía y le besaba el dorso, Hermione se puso de mil colores ante esta acción y el chico sonreía internamente al ver la reacción que tuvo la castaña.

- _Bien Draco, ahora serías tan amable de explicarme ¿de qué novio hablas?-_ Hermione había dicho lo primero que se le vino ala mente, con el fin de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

A Draco se le esfumó su buen humor de repente mientras le contestaba - _¿De cuál otro hablaría a parte de Weasley?-_ La chica lo observo en silencio durante unos momentos antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas.

 _-No, Ron no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo igual que Harry, no podría verlo nunca de otra forma-_ Le contestó Hermione una vez que pudo dejar de reírse.

Con esta confirmación el humor de Draco mejoró considerablemente y una sonrisa se instaló en su cara.

 _-Bueno eso es un alivio, así no tendre que tener a un novio celoso detrás de mí, me gustaría seguir platicando pero estoy cansado, asi que Buenas noches Hermione, descansa-_ le contestó Draco mientras pasaba por un lado de ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione se quedó sola a mitad de su sala común con el rostro completamente rojo hasta las orejas, no sabía que le sucedía con Draco Malfoy pero iba a descubrirlo se dijo a si misma, mientras regresaba a su habitación con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Con el pasar del tiempo Hermione y Draco empezaron a convivir todos los días, todos estaban sorprendidos ante la nueva amistad entre ellos, Ron y Harry se veían contentos con su decisión de dejar atrás los rencores, aunque a Ron le costó mucho más trabajo entender esto, al final confío en que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto como siempre, despues de clases Draco y Hermione se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche frente a la chimenea de su sala común platicando sobre diversas cosas, enterándose de los diferentes gustos que tenían y las opiniones sobre ciertos temas, a veces debatian sobre libros, otras sobre cosas que habían sucedido en clases, cada dia iban descubriendo que sentían algo demasiado fuerte por el otro, aunque no encontraban la forma de expresarlo, fue Draco el que dio el gran paso.

El 18 de Septiembre en la noche Draco no podía conciliar el sueño estaba bastante nervioso, desde hace una semana se había dado cuenta por fin que estaba enamorado de Hermione, al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero después de tener una larga y penosa conversación con Blaise este le hizo saber que si sentia algo por la bruja debia decirselo, despues de todo la guerra le había enseñado que en cualquier momento podía perder a las personas que quería y debía aprovechar cada momento con ellas, por esa razón se había dedicado toda una semana a pensar una manera en celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione y que fuera un recuerdo inolvidable para ella.

Pero los planes no siempre salen como uno quisiera, el ansiado día llegó, se despertó más temprano de lo común, se arreglo impecablemente y tomó su varita al llegar al primer piso con un movimiento de varita llenó la sala común con las flores favoritas de la castaña, mientras el salía con rumbo a las cocinas para pedirles a los elfos que prepararan la comida favorita de su castaña, se tardó más de lo esperado en las cocinas cuando los elfos empezaron a llenarlo con propuestas de comida a el tambien para acompañar a la joven en su desayuno, lo cual el rechazo, les pidió a los elfos que le mandaran la comida a Hermione hasta su cama, mientras él se dirigía al gran comedor a desayunar, la verdad es que tenia un poco de vergüenza, nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan cursi como lo que estaba haciendo por la castaña y no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella, por esa razón esperaba encontrarla hasta su primera clase del dia que era pociones, donde le preguntaria que le parecieron sus detalles.

Pero al llegar a clases espero y espero y espero, por que la castaña nunca apareció ni a su primera clase, ni a las demás, estaba preocupado y por la forma en que Potter y Weasley lo habían arrinconado para preguntarle sobre la castaña ellos tampoco tenían idea de donde estaba y que le había pasado, a la primer oportunidad que se le presentó corrió hacia su sala común con miedo de que a la chica le hubiera pasado algo malo o simplemente no le gustara lo que preparó para ella y por esa razon no queria verlo, al llegar frente al retrato de la bruja le preguntó si había visto a la chica, a lo que ella le respondió que no había salido en ningún momento.

Cuando entro a la sala común, Hermione no estaba a la vista por lo que subio rapidamente hacia su habitación toco la puerta, pero nadie le contestó, por lo que abrió de un tirón y lo que encontró fue a Hermione Granger durmiendo y con calentura, la chica ante el alboroto abrió los ojos enfocándose en el rubio que la miraba con preocupación y alivio.

 _-Hey-_ le dijo ella sin muchas fuerzas

Draco no lo pensó cuando se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a un lado de su cama mientras pasaba un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja.

 _-Estaba realmente preocupado cuando no apareciste en clases-_ le dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba, su corazón estaba frenético, no solo por la carrera si no porque realmente había sentido miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado, miedo de perderla sin haberle dicho cuanto la amaba

 _-Perdón, realmente intente ir a clases pero apenas puse un pie fuera de la cama y todo me dio vueltas-_ le contesto la castaña mientra pasaba su mano por el pelo de rubio.

 _-No me vuelvas a dar un susto así Hermione Granger-_ y entonces Draco la besó

Hermiones estaba sorprendida al principio pero después de un momento le empezó a responder con ansias, después de unos minutos el rubio se separo de ella mientras la veía a los ojos y le decía.

 _-Te amo Hermione Granger ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-_

La castaña no pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa en su rostro

 _-Claro que me encantaria ser tu novia Draco Malfoy-_

El rubio se inclinó y volvió a besarla con fervor, el cual fue respondido por la chica de ojos color miel.

 _-Muchas gracias por las flores y la comida, fue un hermoso detalle de tu parte-_

- _Cualquier cosa es poco para mi novia, Feliz cumpleaños Hermione-_

Y de esta forma forma Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tuvieron un nuevo comienzo juntos.


End file.
